Suzaku's Romantic Tragedy
by ReiMori
Summary: When Lelouch told Suzaku he had to kill him, Suzaku's heart dropped. He could never kill the person he loved. Fanfic on my version of what REALLY happened on the eve of Zero's Requiem. SuzaLulu lemon.


**dreamgirl: I've been meaning to write this since I finished Code Geass R2, but I didn't start it until I was in Math class. Anyway, please review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, Lelouch would've never died or the ending would've been completely different. Also, "Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day", "When To The Sessions of Sweet Silent Thought", and "Hamlet" belong to William Shakespeare.**

**warnings: Explicit lemon, adult language and lots of YAOI!!!!**

**^_^**

* * *

**Suzaku's Romantic Tragedy: Something Shakespeare Would Write**

After Lelouch went over the details for what had to be done, Suzaku suddenly felt his heart sink.

"I can't. Lelouch, I can't kill you", Suzaku responded.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? I am ordering you to do it, not asking you", Lelouch retorted.

Suzaku had been looking at his feet but suddenly snapped his head up to look at the other boy in the eye, "I don't care if you order me or use Geass on me to do it. I won't! I just…can't".

Suzaku may not have showed it, but the Japanese boy tried hard to keep back any tears that were tempted to fall.

"There has to be another way", Suzaku practically yelled.

Lelouch snapped, "But there isn't! Can't you see that? There is no other way. It is my duty…"

Suzaku interrupted hi master, "Coward".

Lelouch was shocked, "Excuse me?"

Suzaku's eyes were now sudden slits, "You're a coward. There probably is another way but you just don't want this responsibility on your shoulders anymore. That's most likely the reason why you want to die so badly. Pure cowardice".

The purple-eyed boy noticed his knight's blatant display of hesitation, so the emperor stood up from his current position, sitting on his bed, and took matters into his own hands.

The black-haired teen lowered his voice and smirked, "You are such a hypocrite. You're the coward! You murdered your own father; you blew a whole town off the face of the earth. Yet, you cannot even kill the very person who killed the girl you loved?"

At that moment, two things happened. 1) Suzaku allowed that restrained tear to fall and 2) the honorary Britannian slapped the teen in front of him. The slap itself had no force, yet it painfully wounded the emperor's pride.

The green-eyed boy was panting, "That was low, even for you, Lelouch".

Lelouch brought a pale hand to touch his cheek.

He winced as it stung but kept up the charade, "Well, can you explain it then? Are you really not going to avenge your beloved?"

"No, I'm not. Euphy…Euphy forgave you in her last moments. And so will I. Not just because she did, but because I don't want to lose you like I did Euphemia", Suzaku stated calmly.

For the first time, Lelouch seemed at a loss of words.

At that moment, Suzaku suddenly closed the space between them and held Lelouch's chin in his hand.

"What…?"

"Lelouch, please, don't make me do this. I…I love you; I can't lose another person I love. Please", Suzaku whispered before kissing Lelouch.

The soldier didn't even wait to hear a response as Suzaku applied his lips to the young emperor's and guided him to the bed. The tan boy's tongue begged for entrance, and Lelouch allowed it. His tongue swirled around and explored the deep caverns of Lelouch's mouth. It was a hap hazardous kiss that left both teens out of breath. As Lelouch tried to process what was going on, Suzaku placed small butterfly kisses up and down his pale-white neck.

Lelouch closed his eyes as Suzaku's hand traveled to his chest and started unbuttoning his clothes. The emperor didn't even bother asking what he was doing; it was a chance he knew he'd never get again. This was the first and last time he would share an intimate moment with the person he loved.

Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia was in love with Suzaku.

But he couldn't let the soldier know that, it would just ruin his plan. He knew Suzaku would end up hesitating and screwing up everything he had planned. And so, he would keep this to himself. Something he had been doing since they met when they were young.

Lelouch was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a mouth enclose over his nipple.

"Ah! Su-Suzaku!"

The boy in question looked up at his lover but maintained his mouth on the pink nub. His tongue flicked the perked up nipple. Lelouch moaned, not having known how aroused Suzaku was making him. The Japanese teen took this as an encouragement and left the peak alone and proceeded with the other one.

Having satisfied himself with the very view of Lelouch in ecstasy, Suzaku moved a little slowly now. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, his finger traced every visible bone structure on Lelouch's body and allowed it to trail down to his navel. His hand grazed the front of the pale boy's pants and rubbed it slightly.

"Mmm, ah!" was all that was heard coming from Lelouch.

Suzaku slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them completely off.

Now, the real fun began.

The very places his finger traced, he used his tongue to re-trace and swirled his tongue around Lelouch's navel. Further intoxicating the poor boy. But it didn't stop there. Oh, no. The soldier's tongue lapped over his lover's underwear-covered hard-on and tasted the pre-cum that was ruining Lelouch's black bikini.

As if reading his mind, Lelouch yelled, "No, don't!"

But it was too late, Suzaku practically ripped off the very thing that was blocking his view of Lelouch's completely naked body. And he took a moment to simply stare at the perfect body underneath him. He probably took too long staring since Lelouch started fretting.

A pillow hit the side of the honorary Britannian's head, "What are you staring at?"

"It's obvious I'm staring at you, my love", Suzaku grinned.

"Why the hell would you be doing that?"

"Because you're beautiful, Lelouch".

Lelouch blushed profusely, "Sh-shut up! No guy likes to hear girly shit like that".

Suzaku placed a small peck on his best friend's lips, "But you are".

"I said shut up! Just get on with it", Lelouch was totally embarrassed.

Suzaku just smiled as he continued where he left off.

He kissed the pale body underneath him from neck to navel and grabbed Lelouch's arousal with his hand. He kissed the tip before indulging himself and sucking on it as if it were a lollipop.

"No, that's d-dirty! Stop Suzaku!" Lelouch pleaded.

But nothing could stop the green-eyed teen from pleasuring his lover.

Lelouch watched in amazement as his knight sucked on his rod and deep-throated him. There was a sudden 'POP' sound as Suzaku's mouth left him and began tracing the veins on his dick with his tongue.

Oh, how good it felt. The teen had never known pleasure such as this and only prayed there would be more.

And more the would be…

He was so close to the edge that when Suzaku's tongue stopped lapping him, he had the urge to slap him across the head and tell him to finish. But Suzaku returned to kissing his body and lastly his lips.

"Why…are you…taking so…long?" Lelouch said in between kisses.

Suzaku stopped the kiss to speak but kept his close distance, "I am in no rush. Honestly, I wish for tomorrow to never come. For the sun to never rise again. And yet, I know that I won't have another moment with you. I want to savor this moment so that lingers in my memory for years to come. I want to be with you…forever".

Lelouch was so tempter to cry and call off the whole Zero Requiem, but he couldn't do that. He had finally accepted his fate; he could not just walk away from all that was schemed.

Suzaku probably saw the look in his eyes and so he took that chance to kiss Lelouch's cheek and climb off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Suzaku was heading towards the bathroom, looked over his shoulder and just winked.

The Japanese boy walked in, and after a few rustling sounds, he came back out with a bottle in hand.

"W-what's that?" Lelouch innocently asked.

"Lube. We'll need it so it doesn't hurt", Suzaku said with a grin.

He rid himself of his clothes and climbed into bed, on top of Lelouch.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch making sure that the latter was ready. Lelouch nodded. And so, Suzaku popped the cap open and squirted the substance onto his finger and rubber it around Lelouch's entrance before probing it with his finger.

Lelouch shut his eyes as he felt the pain of having been probed. But relaxed as the pain numbed. Just as he was getting used to it, Suzaku added another finger and stretched.

"Ooh, ah, ow"

"S-sorry, did that hurt?" Suzaku apologized.

Lelouch tried his best to loosen up, "I've been through worse".

The soldier moved his fingers in and out and scissored them. He pushed them in a little further and felt a bundle of nerves under his fingertips.

Lelouch's eyes shot open and his back arched, "Ahhh!"

Suzaku paused in his ministrations, thinking he had hurt his lover.

Lelouch just moaned and said, "D-do that again".

Suzaku smiled and nodded. As his fingers fucked his best friend, he aimed for the area with the nerves. He hit it a couple of times when Lelouch screamed out and came, shooting his seed onto Suzaku's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Suzaku didn't mind, he just licked the sticky substance off and wiped the rest with a piece of the bed sheet.

Lelouch thought it was over, but it had just begun!

Suzaku let Lelouch catch his breath and calm down after the after shock of the ejaculation. Then, he poured some of the lubrication onto his own penis and positioned himself in front of Lelouch's puckered hole.

"Um, what are you—?"

Lelouch felt himself being stretched and grabbed for Suzaku's shoulders as he pushed himself in. The purple-eyed teen was in pain and dug his nails into his lover's shoulder blades, making crescent shaped marks.

"Shh, relax. Hopefully the pain will subside in a few", Suzaku said in a soothing voice.

Suzaku entered slowly, inch by inch, as to make sure it didn't cause too much pain for the one he loved. Once completely seated within the pale boy, he stayed in place and refused to move until he was told to.

After a few moments, Lelouch released the tears that had built up in his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

Suzaku pulled out a bit and gently pushed back in. It still hurt, but the lubricant helped it to be slicker and smoother.

With every thrust that became harder, Lelouch's moans became louder and the more aroused Suzaku was.

Before the two knew it, Suzaku was fucking Lelouch so hard that the bed creaked as squeaked and trembled against the wall.

"Ah, fuck yes. Harder Suzaku. More!!!" Lelouch erotically yelled.

Never in their eighteen years of life had either one of them ever been in so much ecstasy that the very hours they spent together seemed like mere minutes.

"Su-Suzaku! Y-you seem to good at t-this!"

The soldier wrapped him fist around Lelouch's rod and pumped, "I've dreamed of doing--ah!--this so many times, it's second nature".

"Suzaku, I-I'm close!" Lelouch cried out.

"S-So am I. Let's come together, Lelouch".

The green-eyed teen squeezed his lover's cock and buried himself to the hilt and both men cried out each other's names.

Lelouch spilled his seed into Suzaku's hand and the latter released his essence inside the boy he loved. He rode out the orgasm and fell on top of the older teen.

Both panted heavily and tried to catch their breaths.

As Suzaku lay on top of Lelouch, the contrast of their colors seemed almost perfect against the white bed sheets. Tan on pale skin; curly brown hair against straight black; a muscle toned body on top of a slender, feminine one. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. Even during sex, Suzaku's length seemed to fit inside of Lelouch's tight, virgin hole as if it belonged there. Not only in shape, but also in personalities. Suzaku was this warm-hearted, big brother type of guy, while Lelouch was more of an intelligent, hidden kindness kind of person.

Unfortunately, there was no more time left for the two to enjoy their lives together.

Morning came and both teens woke up. Suzaku rolled over and propped himself up on one arm as he caressed Lelouch's hair with his other hand and gazed at his beauty.

Lelouch's amethyst eyes opened to meet Suzaku's emerald green ones and he smiled a 'Good Morning'.

Suzaku leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back to see the sunlight run over Lelouch's body and highlight each and every point.

The younger of the two stroked the emperor's face and recited,

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate;_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of—_

Ouch, what was that for?"

Apparently, Lelouch had slapped a pillowed on Suzaku's head, "Why the hell are you reciting William Shakespeare?"

"It seemed most appropriate for the occasion and mostly because I've been into his works since we did 'Romeo and Juliet' in school", Suzaku confessed.

"And you call me the nerd", Lelouch laughed.

It seemed as if they were back to old times and they spoke as if they would go about on their regular day schedule. But they both knew it was time.

Not even a few moments later, Suzaku got up, bathed, and kissed his lover goodbye.

"This might not be the best time to say it but…I love you, and I'll see you later", Suzaku kissed Lelouch and strode right out the door.

Lelouch curled himself up in a ball with Suzaku's words lingering in his head.

Today…the perfect world of his would come crashing down.

And so Lelouch got up, and prepared himself for the day's events.

Lelouch smiled as he stood there, looking out and seeing Zero, standing there, ready to jump. The emperor's mind was completely blank as Zero ran, jumped, dodged, and plunged the sword into Lelouch's abdomen.

The pain. The excruciating pain. Much worse than last night's little 'rendezvous'.

Lelouch coughed out blood and placed a hand to Zero's helmet. Suzaku's helmet. He gave his last orders and held his lover/murder close.

Suzaku didn't have the strength to hold back any tears. So he let them fall and fog up his mask.

He listened to his beloved's last words, and as he thrusted the sword he said:

"_Goodnight_", Suzaku withdrew the sword out as harshly as he could, "_Sweet Prince_". **(1)**

Lelouch staggered and finally fell down the ramp.

Suzaku raised his head to the sky, blocking out the background screaming.

He continued, "_May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest_". **(2)**

With that…he ran. He disappeared, needing time alone.

Suzaku arrived at Lelouch's mansion. He walked into Lelouch's room and pulled his mask off. Attempting to gather his thoughts, he lies down on the bed, just to hear a piece of paper crunching. He reached behind him.

It's a note.

Not just any note, but one written in Lelouch's handwriting addressed to Suzaku.

Suzaku could just imagine Lelouch's voice as he read the letter:

_'When to the sessions of sweet silent thought,_

_I summon up remembrance of things past,_

_I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,_

_And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:_

_Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,_

_[…]_

_But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,_

_All losses are restored, and sorrows end._

_-William Shakespeare_

_I love you, Suzaku. I always have, and I always will. You were right, I was a coward. I ran from my problems and I even hid my own denied emotions from myself and from you. Forgive me, if you will, but never forget me. You have your whole life ahead of you, so stay strong and keep going._

_-Lelouch Lamperouge '_

The fact that Lelouch had quoted one of Shakespeare's poems touched Suzaku's heart. But what really got him was the name included. 'Lelouch Lamperouge'. He knew that the person he loved was Lelouch Lamperouge, because his lover just resumed his position as the heir to the throne just for the sake of formalities. But Suzaku knew that wasn't his true self. Lelouch Lamperouge, was his lover and Lelouch vi Britannia was his enemy.

Suzaku read the letter over and over about five or six times. It was still hard to believe the one he loved was actually gone.

He would've cried, but he had already worn himself out of tears. Instead, he just sat there, emotionless with a million things running through his head.

He thought of Lelouch, his own obsession with Shakespeare and what had just happened earlier on in the day.

Suzaku's life was a romantic tragedy. One worthy enough to have been written by William Shakespeare himself.

Yes.

This was definitely something Shakespeare would write.

* * *

_"This is my beloved and this is my friend"_

_-Song of Solomon 5:16_

* * *

**dreamgirl: I made myself cry when I wrote this, and I also made my best friends (who hate yaoi) cry as well. (1) and (2) are the lines from "Hamlet", from Horatio (Hamlet's best friend) to Hamlet as he dies. I read "Hamlet" in drama in school this year and when I came across this, I automatically thought of SuzaLulu. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
